Naruto: Chronicles of Sorrow
by Venomhand360
Summary: Castlevania X-over. During the Wave Mission, Naruto is attacked by monsters, causing him to awaken the Power of Dominance. Will defend himself from Dracula's servants and monsters, or will he become the new Dark Lord? Naruharem.
1. Dominance Awakens

**Prologue: Dominance Awaken.**

It was a peaceful day in Wave, and in one of the fields, Naruto slept, soon to be discovered by a girl with long black hair and a sleeveless pink kimono. As she got closer to the boy, he suddenly leapt onto, kunai in hand.

"WHO'S THERE? I'M A NINJA AND I'M-oh, hey there." Said Naruto.

"Hello." Said the girl with a smile. Naruto blushed.

"Hi, I'm Naruto, I'm from Konohagakure." He said.

"My name is Haku. I live around this place and I'm getting some herbs." The girl replied.

"Herbs? What do you need a bunch of weeds for?" Naruto asked.

"I have someone important to me, and he's in need of healing." Haku answered, searching the field for some herbs. "Do you have someone who's important to you?"

"Well, There's Iruka-sensei, Oji-san, Teuchi-sama, and Ayame-chan." Naruto answered.

Haku smiled. "You seem to care about alot of people. That's good, because there's a saying around here that you can be your strongest if your protecting someone precious to you."

"Yeah, and that's why I want to be Hokage." Said Naruto looking up at the clouds.

"How noble." Said a new voice.

Naruto and Haku saw a woman in strange robes, looking like a priestess. Her skin was very pale, almost grey.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki, aren't you?" Said the woman.

"Yeah, and you are?" Naruto asked.

"You may call me Celia." The woman answered. "But not for long. . . Come forth, my servants."

With a wave of her hands, twelve skeletons appeared. Celia moved away while the skeletons advanced on Naruto and Haku.

Both charged at the skeletons, easily dodging the bones they threw, and started destroying them. But when Naruto took out his first skeleton, something red shot out of the scattering bones and flew into Naruto.

'What was that?' Naruto thought as he continued to destroy the skeletons. When he finished, Celia summoned six knights, all covered in purple plate armor and wielding spears.

"We should keep our distance from these ones, and take them out at range." Said Haku as he started to throw senbon at the knights.

Naruto nodded, and threw kunai at them, killing one. As it burst into flames, something shot out of it like the skeleton and flew into Naruto, but this time, it was blue.

'There it is again.' Naruto thought as he killed another knight and watched Haku finish off the last one with senbon.

Celia summoned another monster, and this time, it was a large golem.

Naruto and Haku threw kunai and senbon at the monster while it advanced on the pair and threw a punch, only for its targets to leapt out of the way. On instinct, Naruto threw a bone at the golem, though it barely hurt it.

"How did I do that?" Naruto asked. He knew he didn't carry bones, so must have been a jutsu, but the only jutsu he knew were Shadow Clones, Henge and his very own Sexy Jutsu. Seeing the golem advance towards him, Naruto put those thoughts aside as he threw another kunai, this time killing the golem. As it crumbled to pieces, something yellow shot out, and flew into Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I shall see your demise." Celia told him. "That is certain. Using whatever means. . ."

Before Naruto or Haku could stop her, Celia teleported away, laughing.

"She's gone." Said Naruto. He turned to Haku. "Thank you Haku-chan for helping me."

"It was nothing Naruto-kun." Said Haku. Both she and Naruto went to pick up their tools and left.

* * *

><p>When Naruto returned to Tazuna's house, where his team was staying at, he was greeted by the loud voice of Sakura.<p>

"NARUTO-BAKA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She shouted.

"Sakura-chan, you would believe what happened, I met this girl, her name was Haku, and then-"

WHACK!

Sakura slammed her fist down on Naruto's head.

"BAKA! STOP WASTING TIME!" Sakura shouted. "We're on a mission!"

"I'm sorry, but here's the thing, this woman named Celia showed up, and she knew my name and then summoned a bunch of skeletons, and-"

WHACK!

Sakura smacked him again.

"You really are a dobe if your going to make up stories while we're on a mission." Said Sasuke. He went outside, followed by Sakura.

Naruto looked at his sensei, who was reading his Icha Icha novel.

"Sasuke will be guarding the bridge with me today. Continue the Tree Climbing exercise." Said Kakashi.

As he watched Naruto leave, he thought about the things Naruto said, not sure whether to believe the boy or not. On one hand, it could be an extremely flimsy lie in a vain attempt to impress Sakura, but on the other hand, the fact that someone knew who Naruto was meant that he could be in danger, and until today, Naruto never had a blue afterimage following him when he ran.

* * *

><p>Monster List:<p>

1: Skeleton

_A skeletal corpse, controlled by magic._

Soul (Bullet): Throw bones.

2: Armor Knight

_An armored warrior who carries a spear._

Soul (Guardian): Attack with a spinning spear.

3: Golem

_A powerful golem created by infusing special stones with magical life._

Soul (Enchanted): Raise strength.

Weapons:

Kunai

Knife/Throwing Weapon

Attribute: Pierce

_Sharp and silent, the weapon of many a starting ninja._

Senbon

Throwing Weapon

Attribute: Pierce

_Metal throwing needles used by ninja._

**So here's my second Naruto fic, a crossover with Castlevania. For information on the series, go to Castlevania. Wikia. com, and I suggest looking up Dawn of Sorrow, Portrait of Ruin, and Order of Ecclesia.**

**I'm going to put up a poll for what weapon Naruto should use: Swords, Great Swords, Rapiers, Spears, Axes, Katanas or Cestuses.**

**I'm also thinking of giving another Naruto character Glyths and am deciding on which Belmont should appear, either Julius or Richter.**

**Harem will include Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Karin, Shizune, Shion, Kin, Tayuya, Fem!Haku, Fu, Ayame, Hana, Hanabi, Anko and Kurenai.**


	2. The Power of Dominance

**Legacy of the Damned: While I appreciate your concerns, Sakura will grow stronger and become useful, and she will lose her tendency to hit Naruto for the silliest of reasons. As for Naruto easily forgiving and accept being abused, I don't think that will be the case in this fic.**

**Gelionlegends: I'll consider your suggestions for the harem. As for what Naruto is, that will be answered this chapter.**

**Volos: I'll consider it.  
><strong>

**As for the poll, the Katana is in the lead with two votes, and the Sword and Great Sword having none.**

**Chapter 1: The Power of Dominance.**

The next day, Naruto had decided to test out his new powers. Naruto stood before a tree, and tossed a bone at it. Naruto then summoned the knight's spear that began spinning around. It amazed Naruto how he could perform these new abilities like he knew it off the back of his head.

"Naruto, where did you learn that?"

Naruto stopped what he was doing, causing the spear to disappear, and saw Kakashi standing there.

"I don't know." Said Naruto.

"Maybe you tell me about when you met Haku, and that Celia woman showed up with the skeletons." Said Kakashi.

Naruto told Kakashi about meeting Haku, then Celia showing up and her attacking by summing the skeletons, the armored knights and the golem.

"From the sounds of things, the abilities seem to have come from those red, blue and yellow things that came out of the monsters." Said Kakashi. He also figured out that Haku was the Hunter-nin who was assisting Zabuza, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Naruto that. "When we return to Konoha, we'll try to find out something about your powers." He told Naruto.

_A few days later. . ._

After dealing with the two samurai (And realizing that his punches and kicks were a bit harder than before.), Naruto rushed to the bridge, where the rest of Team 7 were under attack by Zabuza and the mystery Hunter-nin. Sneaking into the ice dome, Naruto saw Sasuke, who had senbon needles stuck in him and that his Sharingan had activated. He saw the Hunter-nin inside one of the ice mirrors, though Naruto couldn't help but feel a kind of familiarity when he saw the enemy.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sasuke shouted.

Suddenly, Naruto had senbon coming at him, though he blocked it by using the knight's spear.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who had, without any handseals, summoned a spear to deflect the senbon.

'When did he learn that?' Sasuke thought as he dodged some senbon. 'And why can't I copy it?'

"Dobe, where did you get that jutsu?" Sasuke demanded.

"Not right now teme," Naruto argued as some senbon hit his arm. "We've got other things to worry about!"

Suddenly, Naruto felt a hand grab his jacket and yank him backwards, only to feel some senbon pierce his back. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"Tell me now dobe!" Sasuke demanded.

"No, I'm not telling you!" Naruto shouted back, only for Sasuke to pull him into more senbon.

"Tell me!"

"Fine! I got attacked by some monsters and I killed them, I suddenly knew how to do it! There, happy?" Naruto explained, only to get senbon to the chest as Sasuke had pulled Naruto into another attack from Haku.

"Then I guess you're only good for being my shield, dobe!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto could barely stand as Sasuke kept him close to use as a shield.

After noticing that the senbon had stopped flying and the ice mirrors disappeared, Sasuke tossed Naruto aside.

"Have you given up?" Sasuke asked his opponent, only to dodge a barrage of senbon and witness the Hunter-nin scoop up Naruto and flee.

* * *

><p>The Hunter-nin, now away from Sasuke, placed Naruto on the ground.<p>

"Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry." Said the Hunter-nin as she removed her mask, revealing herself to be Haku, tears streaming down her face. "I know we're supposed to be enemies and-"

"It's okay Haku-chan." Naruto said weakly as Haku started removing senbon from Naruto's body. "I know most of these senbon were meant for Sasuke-teme. You're still my friend."

"F-friend?" Haku asked.

"You helped me fight those monsters, even though we were enemies. You could have left me to deal with them by myself, but you didn't." Naruto answered as another senbon was removed from his body.

"So you turned traitor, huh?" Sasuke asked as he approached the two. Forming handsigns, he shouted, "Fire Release: Great Fire-"

However, he was interrupted as Naruto launched a bone at Sasuke's face, sending the Uchiha onto the ground, clutching his face in pain.

"Got you teme." Said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, you try to avoid using jutsu while-" Haku chastised, before noticing Naruto's healing rate. "Wow, you heal fast Naruto-kun."

"Thanks."

As Haku helped Naruto up, splashes of water and thundering footsteps were heard. It was then they noticed the golem advancing towards them, fist pulled back.

"HOLY CRAP!" Naruto shouted as he and Haku leapt out of the way of the incoming fist.

* * *

><p>The fight between Kakashi and Zabuza, which the latter was slowly losing, was stopped by the splashes, thundering footsteps, and Naruto's shout of "HOLY CRAP!" Zabuza cancelled his Hidden Mist Jutsu, only to see Haku teaming up with Naruto, a golem heading towards them, Sasuke getting to his feet and rubbing his face, two more golems advancing towards the group, zombies shambling towards Sakura and Tazuna, and mermen leaping onto the bridge.<p>

"Truce?" Zabuza asked.

"Truce." Kakashi answered.

* * *

><p>After the golem was taken down with a dozen kunai and icicles, Naruto threw a kunai at a merman that had spotted him, ducked under some jets of water shot at him by another merman, and tossed a kunai at it before pulling out another and slashing merman that was close. like the knights from a few days back, the mermen burst into flames, though their bones stuck around for half a second before the flames consumed them too. Dashing towards another merman, Naruto slashed at it until it also died, but this time, something red came out and went into Naruto. But before he could think about it, a scream filled the air. Naruto turned to the source and saw zombies and a golem converging on Sakura.<p>

"Haku, my team mate's in trouble!" Naruto told the ice user. Haku, who was also fighting the mermen, nodded, and they rushed towards the zombies, taking down any merman that got in their way. Once they were close, Haku launched ice senbon at the zombies, while Naruto fired jets of water from his mouth.

"How did you do that?" Haku asked as she readied another set of ice senbon to launch at the zombies.

"I don't know, but it has something to do with killing them." Naruto answered as he took down some more zombies, and true to his word, something red shot out of one of them and flew into Naruto. Soon, the zombie horde was no more, and Naruto and Haku moved onto the golem.

* * *

><p>"You monsters are failing." Gato told his accomplice.<p>

"They are to wear them down for Malphas." Celia told him. She turned to a hooded humanoid, whose body was covered by black feathered wings. "Kill them." She commanded.

Opening his wings, and revealing a black robe with gold lining, Malphas took to the air and flew towards the bridge.

Gato left to gather his thugs, forming a plan to backstab Celia.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Haku and Sakura watched as Kakashi and Zabuza finish off the last of the merman and the final golem with ease. Sasuke had also taken on the mermen, and had little trouble with them.<p>

"Hmph, these are the monsters you fought dobe? They were easy." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah, go Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted with hearts in her eyes while Haku face palmed.

Kakashi was about to say something when he suddenly leapt away from some black feathers that embedded themselves into the ground. Looking into the sky, they saw Malphas flying in the air. Zabuza and Kakashi formed handsigns.

"Water Release: Water Dragon!" Kakashi and Zabuza shouted, two water dragons flew at Malphas and hit, sending the demon to the ground, where they charged at him. Malphas got up, and when the Jonin and the Swordsman of the Mist were close, fired three energy spheres at them, blasting them to the ground. Suddenly, the demon felt a kunai embed itself into his back and turned around to see Sasuke. Spreading out it's wings, crows started to fly into Malphas while Sasuke when through handsigns.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball!" He shouted, firing a fireball that engulfed the demon, only to get hit by a wave of crows from the demon, knocking him out.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, getting the demon's attention. As it took to the air, Naruto and Haku pelted it with ice senbon and jets of water. Malphas fired feathers at them, only for Haku to run through handsigns.

"Ice Release, Ice Shield!" She shouted, and a barrier of ice formed in front of her, Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna, blocking the attack. Naruto ran out from the shield and leapt at Malphas, pulling out some shuriken. Malphas launched three energy spheres at Naruto, but before they hit, Naruto threw the three shuriken at the demon, finally stopping it. As Naruto hit the ground, he saw crows flying out of Malphas, along with something silver that went into Naruto, and soon the demon had faded away, the last of the crows flying away. Haku ran up to Naruto and shouldered him. Up ahead, Kakashi and Zabuza were back on their feet, though Zabuza was the more wounded of the two.

"That was reckless of you Naruto, but good job on stopping that thing." Kakashi told him. Naruto gave a weak smile in response.

"Well, well, so that bitch's demons failed to kill you." Gato said to the group. Behind him was an army of thugs. "Well no matter, once I'm done with you, I'll hunt her down."

Zabuza and Kakashi looked at each other, nodded in agreement, and charged at Gato and his thugs.

"I've been saving a special bottle of sake for when this bridge is completed." Tazuna spoke as he, Naruto and Haku watched the carnage (Sakura went to Sasuke's unconscious body). "It better taste good."

Naruto and Haku didn't comment, but watched as one of the thugs slipped past Kakashi and Zabuza.

"Well, well, looks like I'm getting lucky today." The thug said as he approached, only for Naruto raise his free hand, causing a zombie to rise out of the ground and attack the thug.

"Naruto, when could you summon zombies?" Sakura asked. Come to think of it, when could he shoot jets of water from his mouth, or have that blue afterimage following him around when he would run and jump, and what were those things that flew into him?

Naruto shrugged in response. "Since I killed those zombies." He answered.

Before Sakura could continue, Zabuza's shout of pain filled the air. Haku worriedly looked to Zabuza, who had a sword stuck in his stomach. Up ahead of the dead thugs was the fleeing form of Gato, trying to get away. Zabuza threw his sword at him, impaling Gato and sending him into the ocean below. The Swordsman said something to Kakashi, who carried him to Haku and Naruto.

"Haku, that's the boy you helped days ago?" He asked. When she nodded, Zabuza looked at Naruto. "Will you take care of her?"

Naruto nodded. "I will." He answered. "I promise."

"Zabuza-san, why are asking us this?" Haku asked, already knowing and dreading the answer.

"I'm dying." Zabuza answered. " I don't have much time left Haku ."

"What? No!" Haku cried, putting down Naruto and moving to Zabuza. "I can heal you Zabuza-sama!"

"I'm sorry Haku. It's too late for that. Despite what I've told you, you were like a daughter to me." Zabuza said, his voice getting weaker. He looked at Kakashi. "Please take her to Konoha. Train her well." He looked back at Haku. "I want you to follow Naruto. . . like you followed me. Help him. . . like you helped me. Do that. . . for me. . . at least." He said, collapsing to the ground.

"NO!" Haku cried out.

_Days later. . ._

Haku stood over Zabuza's grave.

"How are you feeling?"

Haku turned around to see Naruto, who had recovered from the fight on the now completed bridge.

"I miss him Naruto-kun." Haku answered. "He was the first person to accept me for who I was."

Naruto nodded in understanding. After Zabuza was buried, Haku and Naruto told each other about their lives, how they were hated for something they had no control over.

Kakashi approached the two, with Sasuke and Sakura behind him.

"Are you ready to go Haku?" The cyclops asked.

Haki nodded. As they headed out, they were met by the people of Wave, and said their goodbyes to them. But then someone stepped out of the group.

"Excuse me, are you going back to Konoha?" The stranger asked. He had unnaturally white skin, light blue eyes, long back hair and a black suit.

"Yes we are." Kakashi answered.

"My name is Genya Arikado. I have some business with your Hokage." The man stated. "May I go with you?"

Kakashi nodded, and Team 7, along with two newcomers, left for Konoha.

_Later, in Konoha. . ._

After the report was given, and Haku was made a Konoha shinobi (To the dismay of Sasuke), Genya was let in as Team 7 left.

"Naruto, Kakashi stay." Genya told them. "This involves both of you."

The Genin and the Jonin obeyed, closing the door and sitting down.

"What do you need us for?" Kakashi asked.

"This involves your student, and his powers." Genya replied, before looking at Naruto. "I witnessed the fight on the bridge. When you fought the monsters, did you notice something happen when you killed some of the monsters?"

"Yeah, sometimes these things would come out, and they were different colors like red, blue, yellow and silver." Naruto answered.

"And afterwards, you could use new powers like they were your own?" Genya asked.

"Yeah." Naruto answered.

"That is because you have the Power of Dominance, the ability to absorb and control the souls of the monsters you kill." Genya explained.

Naruto's eyes widened. "You mean those things that came out of the monsters were-"

"Souls. But you can only dominate monster souls." Genya answered.

"Okay, but some of the souls I gained were different colors. Do they mean something?"

"Yes." Genya began to explain. "Red souls are Bullet Souls. They are mostly offensive attacks and draw a portion of your magical power, or chakra as it's called here, to use it. Blue souls are Guardian Souls and are defensive abilities, sustained attacks, monsters that you can summon as familiars or even shapeshifting. The amount of chakra used to sustain these abilities depend on how long you keep it active. Yellow Souls are Enchanted Souls, they don't use any chakra and they can bolster your abilities, like increasing the rate your chakra regenerates, your strength, your tolerance for pain, and so on. Finally, the Silver souls are Ability Souls, which also don't use chakra, but they help with movement."

"But how did Naruto get this ability?" Kakashi asked.

"I may know." Hiruzen answered. "You remember the mission to stop Dracula sixteen years ago?" When Kakashi nodded, he continued. "Naruto's mother was on that mission, and she was the only one who reached Dracula."

"You know about my mother?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, her name was Kushina Uzumaki. She tried to stop Dracula by sealing away his power, but the seal she used couldn't contain it, and when it failed, some of Dracula's Power must have gone into her." Hiruzen explained.

Genya thought about it. "Yes, and when she had Naruto, Dracula's Power must have went into him, and it must have developed into the Power of Dominance."

Naruto frowned. "I'm not going to become Dracula, right?" He asked.

Hirzen frown at Naruto's tone. "Maybe you should tell him." Hiruzen suggested.

"How long did you know Hiruzen?" Genya asked.

The Hokage chuckled. "Since I saw you. You know, pronouncing your name funny isn't a good way to disguise yourself."

Genya didn't answer, and looked Kakashi. "Wait outside. This is for your student's ears only." Kakashi obeyed, and left the office while Hiruzen activated the silencing seals in the room. "Naruto, there is something about me that few people know, like your Hokage."

"Really? What is it?"

"That Dracula is my father." Genya answered.

"He is?"

"Yes. But just as I fought against my father, you don't have to become the Dark Lord, nor are you the Kyuubi no Yoko." Seeing the look of shock on Naruto's face, Genya added, "I can sense the beast imprisoned inside you."

The seals were deactivated, and Kakashi was let back into the office. "Anyway Genya, what were you doing in Wave?" He asked.

"I was tracking a woman named Celia Fortner." Genya asnwered. "She's the leader of a cult attempting to revive Dracula." Genya pulled out a picture of Celia and passed it to Hiruzen. Naruto managed to catch a glimpse of the picture, and saw that it was the woman who attack him in Wave.

"But why is this Celia woman after me?" Naruto asked.

"She may see you as a threat due to your powers." Genya guessed.

"So what should I do?" Naruto asked.

"First, I think you should get a proper weapon, in case you run out of kunai, shuriken, and you run out of chakra." Genya suggested.

"I may know a guy." Said Kakashi. "He's called Hammer, he's a former samurai for the Land of Fire, and now he's a travelling merchant who sells mostly weapons and armor. I think he might be in Konoha."

"He is. When your done Naruto, why don't you go there?" Hiruzen replied.

"Actually, they can go now. I need to speak to the Hokage alone." Said Genya.

Kakashi left with Naruto, thinking about recent events. Naruto was able to use Dracula's Power of Dominance, and was being targeted by a cult that wanted the Dark Lord revived. And ever since the battle on the bridge, the blonde wanted to put as much distance between himself and Sasuke. Naruto and Haku said that Sasuke used Naruto as a shield when he wouldn't tell him about his new abilities, while Sasuke denied it. Kakashi wasn't sure if he should believe Naruto and Haku's accusations, but if it was true, it might be a good idea to put them onto another team.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei? Can you tell me where Hammer's shop is?" Naruto asked, shaking the Jonin from his thoughts.

"Sure Naruto."

Monsters:

4: Merman

_An aquatic humanoid that hunts prey near the water._

Soul (Bullet): Shoot a stream of water.

5: Zombie

_A rotting corpse magically brought to life._

Soul (Bullet): Summon a Zombie.

6: Malphas

_A black demon that is accompanied by crows._

Soul (Ability): Perform a double jump.

Weapons:

Shuriken

Throwing Weapon

Attribute: Pierce

_Throwing weapon used by ninjas._

**So that's chapter 1. Be sure to read and review, and vote on what weapon Naruto should use. And if you need info on Castlevania, go to Castlevania. Wikia. com and look up the games Dawn of Sorrow, Portrait of Ruin, and Order of Ecclesia.**_  
><em>


	3. A Nudge Forward

**Volos: Not to worry, Sakura's fangirl banshee from hell ways will change, but not right now.**

**Darkseid Alex: I like you. Of course I'm going to strengthen many of the weaker girls, Sakura will stop being a bitch to Naruto, Hinata will gain confidence, and I'll leave Hanabi out of the more. . . mature stuff for the duration of Part 1, if it happens. As for the Alpha Female thing, no I will not be doing that.**

**xNamikazeKyuubix: I'm sorry for the confusion. The story basically began the day Naruto and Haku met, after Naruto ran out of the house after hearing Inari's accusations.**

**the DragonBard: I'll do my best to fix it.**

**Cloud75JC: Thank you.**

**And now, for the winning weapons of the poll: First place was the Katana, followed by the Sword in second place, and finally, a three-way tie between the Spear, the Rapier, and the Cestus for third!**

**Chapter 2: A Nudge Forward.**

Naruto had followed Kakashi's directions to Hammer's Shop. The shop itself didn't look special, rather, it looked like a typical shop with a sign saying 'Hammer's Wares' on it with a picture of a sword, a pistol and a breastplate. Naruto walked into the shop and looked around. There were display cases featuring axes, spears, kunai, shuriken, knives, and many different types of swords and armor. At the counter was a large man wearing beige hakama pants, and a red samurai coat, which was left open, revealing a black shirt underneath. His head was free of hair, while his face sported a brown beard.

"Ah, a customer! The name's Hammer!" The man introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto." Naruto greeted while he looked at the various weapons.

"Wait a minute, Naruto? Didn't you paint the Hokage Monument in broad daylight?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's me!" Naruto answered with pride.

Hammer snorted before chuckling. "That was rich!" He answered.

"Thanks!" Naruto replied, glad that someone enjoyed his pranks.

"So, are planning another prank?" Hammer asked.

"No, I've cut down on the pranks since I became Genin." Naruto answered.

"Oh." Hammer replied. "Anyway, what can I get you? Some kunai and shuriken?"

"Thanks, but I'm looking for a weapon to use when I'm out of those and chakra." Naruto answered. He pointed to one of the katanas. "How about one of those swords?"

Hammer reached under the counter and pulled out a katana. "I've got a few, but the blade's dull. Doesn't stop it from being deadly though."

"Anything else?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the counter.

Hammer pulled out another sword, this one of European style and with a short blade. "The blade on this one is shorter than most swords, but it's still longer than a kunai." He then pulled out a small, skinny sword with a pointy tip. "This is a rapier. It's meant for stabbing." He then pulled out a sword similar to the short sword, but it was bigger than Naruto. "This is a claymore. It's good for chopping a person in half. I've also got a few spears and axes."

"Spears, huh?" Naruto asked as turned to look at the weapon, but his eyes caught something small and shiny. "Hey, what are those?"

"Brass knuckles, they'll give you punches some sting." Hammer answered.

"Well, I guess I'll take the katana, the rapier, the short sword, the spear, the brass knuckles, a pack of kunai and a pack of shuriken." Naruto answered, finally deciding on what he wanted.

"That'll be 25,960 Ryo. Are you sure you can afford it?" Hammer asked. Naruto merely shelled out the Ryo for it. "And still enough to eat? Saved up some D-Ranks kid?" Hammer asked.

"No, it was a C-Rank that turned into an A-Rank mission." Naruto answered.

"Yikes. Glad to see you came out of it okay." Said Hammer.

The shop door opened again, and a girl with buns in her hair and a pink sleeveless Chinese-styled shirt walked in.

"Ah, hello Tenten! I'll be with you in a minute!" Hammer told the girl as he gave Naruto his weapons.

"Alright Hammer-san!" Tenten told him.

"Please, just Hammer. I'm not really into the honorifics."

"Sorry." Tenten apologised. When Naruto left the counter, she asked, "You're a weapon user?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm going train to become one." He responded.

"I'm a weapons user. Maybe we can train together sometime." Said Tenten.

"Sounds good." Naruto replied.

"Good, I'm Tenten."

"I'm Naruto."

Before they parted, Tenten told him where and when to meet her. As soon as Naruto left the shop, he was approached by an ANBU.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the council wishes to see you immediately." He told him.

'Huh? What do they want?' Naruto thought as he headed back to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

><p>When Naruto reached the Hokage Tower, he saw that Haku was there.<p>

"Haku? They called you here too?" Naruto asked as they walked into the Hokage Tower.

"Yeah." Haku answered. "So I see you bought yourself some weapons Naruto-kun."

"Yeah."

The two reached the council chambers and entered, finding the shinobi council, the civilian council, the elders and the Hokage already seated and waiting for them.

"Where did you get those weapons brat?" One of the civilians demanded, a wealthy merchant.

"I bought them with my own money." Naruto answered, frowning in anger. Was that all he was called here for?

"You are to relinquish them at once!" The merchant demanded, making a note to find out who sold the Demon Brat those weapons.

"What? No way!" Naruto shouted.

"ANBU, take those weapons away!" The merchant ordered.

"They can't take away his weapons unless he attempts to use them against us." Homura told the merchant. "Anyway, your friend, miss. . ."

"Haku Yuki." The ice-user told Homura.

"We should give her to the Uchiha." Another civilian demanded, this time, a banker.

"We can't force our kunoichi to marry someone against their will." Hiruzen told the banker.

The banker attempted to argue. "But with the her ice-jutsu, the Uchiha can-"

"Only if she wants to marry Sasuke." Hiruzen told the banker before looking at Haku. "Haku do want to marry Sasuke Uchiha?"

"No." Haku answered.

"Then this meeting is over." Hiruzen declared.

_30 minutes later. . ._

Sasuke knocked on the door of Arukas Haruno's Estate, wondering if the councilwoman wanted to speak to him about the mission.

When was soon let in, and was escorted to Arukas' study, and saw that the rest of the civilian council was there.

"Sasuke, so good to see you." Arukas greeted.

"Why have you called me?" Sasuke asked.

"According to the report on the mission, the brat and the ice-ninja said that you used the brat as a shield." Arukas told Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned. "What about it?" He asked.

"It's not what you think." Arukas told him. "That brat needs to learn his place." Once the civilian council's agreements had died down, she continued. "But that is not why we called you here."

"Since monsters are reappearing, it can only mean that Dracula is returning." Said the banker. "We have in our possession the weapon of the Belmont Clan, the Vampire Killer. Since there are no Belmonts in Konoha, we think an Uchiha would be able to wield it as effectively as them."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, intrigued by the weapon. "Show me the Vampire Killer."

Arukas headed to her desk, and pulled out a box from its drawer and opened it, presenting the weapon to Sasuke, who was hoping for powerful sword, only to find out that the Vampire Killer was really a leather whip.

"A whip?" Sasuke asked, disappointed.

"Not to worry Sasuke, this is just its dormant state." Arukas told him. "We will find a way to unlock it's power so that you can use it."

"Yes, and then I will be able to kill Itachi, and I will be the one who kills Dracula!" Said Sasuke.

"Indeed, and the world shall know who the strongest clan is." Said Arukas.

_One week later. . ._

Naruto stared at the training dummy ahead of him. Pulling out his short sword, he closed the distance and made a quick slash across the dummy's chest. He then relaxed and looked at Tenten and Haku, who sat on the grass watching him. "How was that?" He asked.

Tenten and Haku conversed among themselves about how he did. When they began his weapons training a week ago, where he was swinging most of his weapons wildly, and his Taijutsu would have made Gai and Lee cringe.

"It still needs some work." Said Tenten. "But you're coming along great!"

"Thanks!" Said Naruto.

While this was happening, they were being watched by a girl with midnight blue hair, lavender eyes and an oversized beige coat. She was Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga clan, and she had a crush on Naruto. She watched Naruto continue to slash at the training dummy, contemplating on whether to come out and offer to train with Naruto or stay where she was.

Eventually, Haku and Tenten whispered something to each other, then Haku got up and left. Hinata continued to watch Naruto, before noticing that Tenten's eyes darting in her direction. Worried that she had been caught, she spun around to leave-

-and bumped into Haku.

"Eep!" Hinata squeaked out as she jumped back.

"Hello, I'm Haku." Haku introduced herself. She and Tenten had noticed Hinata had been watching Naruto from afar, but when they would try to speak with her, she ran off. So this time, Haku left, and used Demonic Ice Mirror to sneak up on the Hyuuga.

"I-I'm H-Hinata."

"So, why were you watching Naruto-kun?" Haku asked.

Hinata blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I was-"

"It's okay Hinata."

The Hyuuga turned to see Tenten to her right.

"If you want to join us, it's okay." The bun-haired girl told her, though she knew the real reason why. Her team mate Neji was Hinata's cousin, and he would sometimes rant about her peaking on Naruto, though his choice of words about them were rather harsh. Personally, she didn't see a problem with it, she thought it was cute that Hinata had a crush on Naruto, and now she has a chance to give it a little nudge forward. . .

"O-okay." Said Hinata. She, Haku and Tenten stepped out, just in time to see Naruto chop the training dummy to pieces.

"Looks like your done with the sword for today Naruto." Tenten told him. "Let's move onto Taijutsu."

"Okay Tenten-sensei." Naruto said, putting the short sword away. He then noticed his classmate with her and Haku. "Hey Hinata."

Hinata waved at Naruto. "H-hello N-Naruto-kun." She said.

"Hey Hinata, did you come to train with us?" Naruto asked.

"Why yes she did! Hinata, why don't you spar with Naruto?" Tenten asked.

Hinata looked at Tenten, who winked at her, before giving a nod. "O-okay." She said as she faced Naruto, Byakugan activated and in the Gentle Fist stance.

Naruto got into his Taijutsu stance.

"Begin!" Tenten shouted, moving aside.

Naruto threw a punch at Hinata who jumped away. Hinata prepared to disable Naruto when she caught a glimpse of something flowing through Naruto's chakra system. This momentary distraction allowed Naruto to jab Hinata in the chest, sending her on her butt.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I-I-I'm sorry, N-Naruto-kun, I was just distracted by something in your chakra." Hinata told Naruto.

Naruto tensed. "What. . . things did you see in my chakra?" He asked.

"Some specks of red, blue, yellow and silver." Hinata answered. "Do they have anything to do with the seal on your stomach?"

Naruto sighed, he figured this day would come. Oji-san did tell him that it would be better if any friends he made were to hear it from his mouth, rather than someone who hated him.

"You know how the Kyuubi attacked Konoha on October tenth, right?" He asked Hinata and Tenten. When they nodded, he continued. "Well, the Yondaime couldn't kill it, he could stop it the only other way, by sealing it into a newborn baby. I was born on October tenth, I was the newborn used to hold the Kyuubi. He wanted me to be seen as a hero, but-"

"They see you as the Kyuubi reborn." Tenten guessed.

Naruto nodded. "As for the specks in my chakra, well, it goes all the way back to sixteen years ago, some Konoha shinobi went to stop Dracula. My mother was among them, and the only one to make it to Dracula. She attempted to seal him away, but he was too powerful for the seal, and when it failed, some of his power went into her."

"And when she had you, it went into you?" Tenten guessed.

Naruto nodded again. "Yeah, but it formed into a power within me, a power that slept until my first C-Rank mission a weeks ago. It is the Power of Dominance, the ability to absorb and control the souls of monsters."

"So," Haku guessed, thinking back to the encounter with Celia and the fight on the bridge. "Those red, blue, yellow and silver things that flew out of some of those monsters you killed are-"

Naruto nodded. "Souls."

"That's what those specks are?" Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded a third time. When the girls did not say anything, Naruto turned to leave.

"I don't think you're the Kyuubi or Dracula."

Naruto looked at Hinata. "You're just the container for the Kyuubi, and Dracula's Power did not change you, you're still Naruto-kun."

"She's right." Said Tenten. "I know enough about seals to know that you're just the container for the Kyuubi, and your power, to be honest, sounds more like a Kekkei Genkai."

Naruto pulled Hinata and Tenten into a hug, tears running down his cheeks. "Thank you." He whispered.

Hinata (Whose face was red) and Tenten returned the hug, while Haku joined in.

"That was very brave of you Naruto-kun." Haku told Naruto. When the blonde look at her in confusion, she continued. "It must not have been easy for you to tell us something like that."

Naruto nodded in understanding as he broke the hug and wiped his tears away. "You won't tell anyone about what you heard, right?" He asked. Seeing the three girls shake their heads, he continued. "Good. Hokage Oji-san said that the Kyuubi secret is S-Ranked and punishable by death. Only him and I are allowed to tell people about it."

"What about your power?" Haku asked.

"There's no law, but I'm still hiding it, the only other people who know aside from us is Kakashi-sensei, Oji-san, and Genya-san." Naruto answered.

"Who's Genya?" Hinata asked.

"He's a friend of Oji-san." Naruto answered.

"Anyway," Said Tenten. "I think you and Hinata have a match to finish."

"Right." Said Naruto. He looked at Hinata, who nodded. Both got into their stances, with Naruto starting with a punch. Unlike last time, Hinata blocked it, and sent a Gentle Fist strike at Naruto, who jumped away from it. Hinata moved forward, sending a jab at Naruto, who blocked it, then blocked some of his punches and jabs before sending a another jab.

* * *

><p>Weapons:<p>

Short Sword

Sword

Attribute: Slash

_A sword with a stubby blade._

Rapier

Rapier

Attribute: Pierce

_A thrusting sword with a tapered blade._

Spear

Spear

Attribute: Pierce

_A standard spear._

Blunt Sword

Katana

Attribute: Slash

_A sword with a dull cutting edge._

Brass Knuckles

Cestus

Attribute: Strike

_Metal knuckles to be worn on fists._

**If you're wondering about the total price on the weapons, it's the amount each weapon costs in Dawn of Sorrow. The Short Sword is 1600 gold, the Rapier is 960 gold, the Spear is 2000 gold, the Blunt Sword is 18000 gold (Which is a lot of money for a weapon of poor quality),and the Brass Knuckles are 400 gold. The kunai and shuriken pack I made up, both of which are 1500 Ryo.**

**I know the weapons are crap right now, but I'm going to have Naruto work his way up to the best weapons, and their first upgrade will be coming in either chapter 3 or 4. I'm also considering having him wear armor.**


	4. Yoko Belnades

**Danget: Thank you.**

**Wolfpackersson09: I will consider the advice for the girls. As for the Belmont, read on.**

**kazikamikaze24: It's something similar to that.**

**Victoriousvillain: I'll try not to, though I haven't decided what Sasuke's fate will be.**

**Volos: Yugao seems likely, I could work in a way to introduce her to the harem, but I'm not so sure about Mei, since she is a Kage.**

**gohan90: Sakura's worse than canon? All she's done is hit Naruto for telling a (Allegedly) made-up story while on a mission and ask Naruto about his newfound abilities, aside from that, by the time she does join the harem, she will have grown out of her habit of hitting Naruto for the pettiest of things.**

**Tenten is teaching Naruto Taijutsu (Which she should know since she is a student of Might Guy) just to so he can use his Cestus-type weapons to better effect. Do keep in mind that she will not be showing him any guy's secrets and techniques, nor will Naruto become super amazing. Haku is just training with Naruto and Tenten, not teaching him anything.**

**As for Naruto telling Hinata and Tenten, Naruto had decided that it would be better if they had heard about the Kyuubi and the Power of Dominance from his mouth rather than some biased villager or ninja in case they had decided to ask around.**

**Chapter 3: Yoko Belnades.**

After their Taijutsu match, Naruto and Hinata watched Tenten and Haku spar with each other for bit of before before heading to Ichiraku's for dinner. During which, Naruto found out Team 7 wasn't the only one who fought monsters.

"You mean Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino also encountered monsters?" Naruto asked, after they sat down and ordered their ramen.

Hinata nodded. "They were on a C-Ranked mission to clear out some bandits that taken residence in an abandoned compound, but the bandits turned out to be living suits of armor that attacked with spears, axes and bombs, along with some skeletons."

Tenten told them about how her team were attacked by zombies, golems and skeletons while escorting a merchant, and Hinata said that Team 8 was guarding a caravan when they encountered zombies, treants and bats.

"Are they okay?" Naruto asked.

"They are Naruto-kun," Hinata answered. "In fact, I saw them-"

"Oh yeah? With the new diet I'm on, Sasuke-kun will love me!" Someone with a loud and obnoxious voice shouted.

"You baka, we're shinobi! We don't need to diet!" Someone else argued.

The four Genin and three Chunin looked outside the stand to see a purple-haired Genin arguing with Ino.

"Oh, I see, since you've been put on that team, you're no longer interested in Sasuke-kun!" Said the purple-haired girl. "I guess it makes sense considering who your team mates are!"

The customers at Ichiraku's spotted Shikamaru and Chouji coming into view.

"She's not gonna say it with him so close?" Naruto asked.

"Leave them alone Ami!" Ino argued, but the purple-haired girl didn't listen.

"Figures you say that," Said Ami. "Since you're probably throwing yourself at Lazybones and his fat-"

"FAT?" Chouji shouted in anger, eyes locking onto Ami and going through handsigns as villagers evacuated the street. Ino spotted Ichiraku's and made a break for the stand.

"She said it." All the customers, except Haku, said in deadpanned unison.

"Human Bullet Tank!" Chouji shouted, expanding into a giant ball and rolled towards Ami, who ran for her life, screaming.

"Troublesome." Was all Shikamaru said as he watched the scene unfold.

_Three weeks later. . ._

Team 7 parted on another C-Rank mission alongside Teams 8 and 10 (Due to concerns about the monsters by Iruka, and some Jonin senseis, Genin teams are now working in groups of two or three teams), this time to meet with Yoko Belnades. Apparently, the appearance of monsters means that Dracula is returning, and as a result, the council have chosen Sasuke to wield the Vampire Killer whip to fight Dracula, and he was being given lessons to wield the whip. However, Konoha is unable to unlock the power of the Vampire Killer, and they had searched for someone who could. Fortunately, Genya did know someone who could unlock it, who turned out to be Yoko. He contacted her, and while see agreed to unlock the whip, she wanted Sasuke to prove to her that he was ready for the whip by clearing out a mansion that became populated by monsters.

When the three teams found the mansion, they found four people waiting for them at the gate. One was a woman with blonde hair, wearing a black sweater, black pants and black high heels, a red sleeveless jacket and a white belt. Another was a girl the same age as the Genin, who had brown hair, red shoes, blue stockings, a short blue skirt, a white T-shirt that was striped, a short blue cape, and a small red tie, and she carried a book. The next was a boy with blonde hair, about two years older than the Genin who wore a blue shirt, blue pants, black boots, a black belt that held some kunai, a sleeveless red coat, small black should guards, and some red wrist guards. The last one was a man that was older than the others. He had brown hair that was in a ponytail and a beard, he wore brown boots, blue pants, a yellow shirt, red bandana and a brown duster, making the man look a cowboy.

"Yoko Belnades?" Kakashi asked the blonde woman.

Yoko nodded. "And you're Kakashi, right?" She asked.

Kakashi nodded, and then gestured to Sasuke. "And that's Sasuke."

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said.

'He's certainly the talkative type.' Yoko thought to herself. "What about the rest of your team, and the two teams with you?"

After Naruto, Sakura and Haku were introduced, along with Team 8 and Team 10, the three with Yoko introduced themselves.

"I'm Jonathan." Said the boy.

"I'm Charlotte." Said the girl.

"Call me J." Said the man.

With that, the group had stepped onto the mansion grounds. Near the front door of the mansion, there were some skeletons, zombies, and some knights in yellow armor wielding an axe. Sasuke threw some shuriken at the zombies, taking them down. Jonathan and Naruto pulled out their short swords and moved to deal with the skeletons and the knight. While Jonathan hacked the skeletons to pieces, Naruto advanced on the knight, who threw its axe at Naruto. Naruto sidestepped the axe, and watched it return to the knight like a boomerang, he then closed the distance and began slashing the knight. The knight attempted to slash him with his axe, but Naruto jumped away when it did, and hit it with one more slash. The knight shuddered, dropping his axe before it collapsed into pieces. Naruto then staggered back as a bone hit him in the stomach. When he saw the skeleton who threw it, he retaliated by throwing two bones at it, destroying it. He moved onto the next skeleton and cut it down, but the last one had been dealt with by Jonathan, who had dealt with the other skeletons. Naruto opened the front door and looked inside, and spotting that it was empty, walked in, followed by the Jonathan and the teams.

"We have alot of ground to cover, so it might be best if we split up." Said Kakashi. "Kurenai, you and Team 8 take the western a half of the first floor, Asuma, you take the eastern half. My team will take the second floor."

"Jonathan, go with Kurenai's Team, Charlotte, you go with Asuma's team." Yoko told the two kids. "I'll go with Team 7."

"I'll scour the grounds around the mansion." Said J.

After the teams had split up, Naruto found himself walking next to Haku, Yoko behind him and Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura ahead of him. While walking down the hallway some large bats swooped at them, revealing the red undersides of their wings, only to burst into flames after being struck by kunai thrown by Sasuke and Kakashi, and some ice senbon thrown by Haku. Entering the first door they saw, they found themselves in an art gallery. There were a few Axe Armors, skeletons, Armor Knights, and some knights in orange armor that carried bombs.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, launching a fireball at the monsters, destroying the skeletons and wounding the armors. The knight with the bomb threw one at the group, who got away before it blew up.

Naruto fired a few jets of water at the bomb-throwing Knight, and watched it shudder and drop it's bomb, blowing itself to pieces. Pulling out his short sword, Naruto rushed one of the Axe Knights and finished it with a slash. As soon as the knight shuddered, a red soul flew out, and went into Naruto.

Haku took down an Axe Armor by peppering it with senbon, and turned her attention to the three Armor Knights approaching her, only for Sasuke finish them off with another Fireball Jutsu.

"This room is clear, let's move onto the next one." Said Kakashi.

After leaving the art gallery, Team 7 and Yoko headed for the next room, and encountered another Axe Armor, along with some bats that swooped at the group.

"Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu!" Sasuke fired a volley of small fireballs at the bats and the Axe Armor, destroying some of the bats, and hurting the Axe Armor. Naruto tossed an axe at the rest of the bats, finishing them off and gaining a blue soul from one of them, while Sasuke finished off the Axe Armor with a Great Fireball Jutsu. They entered the next room, which was a library. The sounds of a large boar snorting and bones rattling could be heard.

"Why don't we split up and search the aisles for any monsters?" Yoko suggested.

"I'll go with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, grabbing his arm.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said as he yanked his arm out of her grasp.

The five had split up, scouring the library for monsters. Naruto encountered a Bomber Armor, and a large pig-man with muscular arms. Naruto pulled out his short sword and slashed the Armor, dodging the thrown bomb. The pig-man raised it's head up, and shot a fireball out of it's snout that arced through the air towards Naruto, who barely dodged it. Naruto slashed the Bomber Armor, again, killing the armor, and gaining a red soul from it, then he started to slash the pig-man. The pig-man punched Naruto, sending to the ground a few feet away.

'He punches almost as hard as Sakura-chan.' Naruto thought as he got up, and dove away from another fireball before rushing the pig-man and slashing it again. The pig-man had finally knelt down, fading away in flames. He saw Sasuke and Sakura pass the aisle, only to hear Sakura shout "Sasuke-kun, what's that?" Naruto rushed out of the aisle, and joined his team mates with his sword ready to strike the enemy. The noise of bones rattling was close, in one of the aisles. Sasuke pulled out a kunai. A skull rolled out of the aisle, rattling along the ground, followed by a headless skeleton who ran after it, and kicked it farther ahead, continuing to chase it.

Sasuke lowered his kunai. "That's what it is?" He asked. "A stupid skeleton that's chasing its head? I can't believe I got worked up over that!"

As if hearing what Sasuke said about it, the headless skeleton kicked the skull like a soccer ball, hitting Sasuke in the head.

"Ow! How dare you!" Sasuke shouted, throwing a kunai at the skull, destroying it. "I'll find something that's more of a chal-ACK!"

The skeleton, pissed that Sasuke destroyed it's head, had tackled Sasuke and was now trying to strangle him. Naruto, struck the skeleton with his sword, destroying it. Putting his sword away, Naruto watched Sakura help Sasuke up before continuing to search the library for monsters.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched Naruto walk away, jealous of his new weapon and his new powers. Watching Naruto disappear from his view at the last aisle, he looked at Sakura.<p>

"Sakura, you better stay back." He told her.

"R-really?" Sakura asked. 'Sasuke-kun is actually worried about me?'

Sasuke nodded. Sakura let out a squee.

"Stupid fangirl." Sasuke muttered as he went to spy on Naruto, who was in a larger aisle that held some tables, a hole in the floor, and he fighting an axe throwing knight with a rapier. Going into the aisle before it, and then he gave the shelf separating him and Naruto a powerful kick, unaware of someone watching him.

* * *

><p>Naruto had finished off the Axe Armor and he was about to fight the Yorick nearby when he heard a light thud and saw the shelf falling. Naruto looked to the hole in the floor and made a break for it, abandoning the headless skeleton. leaping into the hole, Naruto found himself between two Slaughterers, while a thud could be heard at the shelf hit the ground. Oh well, better fighting two pig-men at once then getting crushed by a shelf. Ducking a punch by one of the Slaughterers, Naruto threw an axe at it, then stabbed it with his rapier before dodging a fireball from the other Slaughterer and then finishing with two more stabs. Turning his attention to the other Slaughterer, Naruto threw two axes at it, then struck it with his rapier. As it burned away, a red soul came out and flew into Naruto just before Team 10 and Charlotte burst in.<p>

"Naruto, what's going on?" Asuma asked.

"I got separated from my team." He answered, pointing at the hole above and the bookshelf that covered it.

Asuma merely nodded at the explanation. "Come on." He said.

"So Naruto," Shikamaru started while Team 10 and it's two companions walked through the halls of the mansion. "What's with the weapons?"

"It was a suggestion from one of Oji-san's friends." Naruto answered.

"What about that bone you. . . 'threw?'" Shikamaru asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you didn't pull it out of any pouch, nor did you use any hand signs." Shikamaru stated.

"It's part of a Kekkei Genkai that I awoke during my previous C-Rank mission." Naruto lied.

Shikamaru accepted the answer, though he thought that there was more to Naruto's abilities than he was letting on. The team had entered a large dining room, populated by a Slaughterer, some skeletons, Axe Armors and two Bomber Armors. It had a second floor that had walkways circling the large table below it, patrolled by Axe Armors. Naruto noticed the Slaughterer, and threw a bomb at it. The bomb exploded a second after it hit the ground, destroying the Slaughterer. Naruto dodged an axe thrown at him by an Axe Armor on the second floor.

Asuma leapt onto the second floor with his chakra blades drawn and an aura of chakra enveloping them, and started cutting through the Axe Armors like they were nothing.

Naruto pulled out his blunt sword and attacked an Axe Armor, chopping it down and gaining a red soul from it.

'Another Axe Armor soul? I should ask Genya about that.' Naruto thought as he advanced on a skeleton, while seeing some get run over by Chouji.

"Raging Fire!" Charlotte shouted, a stream of fire pouring out of her book and destroying an Axe Armor.

"Naruto, what was that red thing that flew into you?" Shikamaru asked.

Before Naruto could answer, two large swords flew through the window at Asuma, who leapt out of the way before he was skewered. The swords had bronze hilts, cross guards, along with a portion of their blades, which also had runes engraved on them. The swords pushed themselves out of the wall, flying back out the window. The group readied itself for whatever that was outside to attack again, which it did when it smashed through the wall. It was a large red suit of armor with bronze gauntlets with a cape that blew behind its back.

"Everyone, get out!" Asuma told the group while going through hand signs. "Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning!" He then sprayed a cloud of gunpowder out of his mouth. Seeing his team get Naruto and Charlotte out of the dining room, Asuma leapt down to the first floor, tossed his cigarette at the gunpowder cloud, and got the hell out of there. Asuma stumbled when the resulting explosion shook the mansion, but he quickly regained his composure and joined his team.

"Back to the main hall," Asuma told them. "We'll go find the other teams and tell them what happened."

When they got there, they saw Team 8 barge through the western doors, probably to ask what that explosion was.

"Hey Asuma, what was with the explosion?" Kakashi asked as he and the rest of Team 7 also entered the main hall.

Before anyone could explain, the Flying Armor crashed through the ceiling, its swords floating around its body.

Kakashi threw several kunai with exploding tags attached. The kunai embedded themselves into the Armor, their tags detonating shortly after and obscuring the Flying Armor.

"Is it dead?" Kiba asked.

His answer came in the form of two swords flying out of the smoke. Naruto created six Shadow Clones, the original and five of the clones pulling out a weapon and charging while the sixth Clone tackled Ino to the ground.

"Naruto you baka!" Ino shouted. "What are you do-" But she stopped when she heard the swords embedded themselves into the wall, noticing that they passed the spot where she previously stood.

Naruto and his weapon-wielding Shadow Clones on the other hand, had leapt into the smoke cloud and hit the Flying Armor with all they had, and the Armor shuddered and fell to pieces, a blue soul flying out and going into him. When the smoke cleared, Naruto saw that the Armor's swords lay on the ground uselessly.

"What?" One of the Shadow Clones next to him asked.

* * *

><p>After hunting down the remaining monsters, the teams headed back to Konoha with Yoko, Jonathan, Charlotte and J in tow.<p>

"So Yoko, will you unlock the whip for Sasuke?" Hiruzen asked Yoko after the teams had left.

"Absolutely not." Said Yoko.

"Why?" The Hokage asked.

"Because I saw him try to crush one of his team mates with a bookshelf." Said Yoko.

Hiruzen pondered what to do. Kakashi had written in his report that he had suspected that Sasuke had tried to kill Naruto, and that Yoko may (now confirmed) have witnessed it, but if he had Sasuke removed from Konoha's Ninja force, he would never hear the end of the bitching from the council and the civilians. Also, Sasuke's a special case as the last of the Uchiha Clan, so he has special privileges.

That doesn't mean he can do whatever he wants with no consequence whatsoever.

"I will come up with an appropriate punishment for Sasuke." Hiruzen told her. "However, you will have to tell him that you will not unlock the Vampire Killer, but I should warn you, Sasuke's a little. . . spoiled and arrogant."

"Hiruzen, Sasuke's a Genin." Said Yoko. "I'm sure he's mature enough to handle the fact that he won't get everything."

_The next day. . ._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WILL NOT UNLOCK THE WHIP?" Sasuke's loud and whiny voice rang out, shattering windows, upsetting babies and dogs, and temporarily deafening a few people nearby.

'I stand corrected.' Yoko thought to herself. "For starters, you aren't mature enough for it-"

"I am mature!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Which clearly shows that you aren't ready for the responsibilities of the Vampire Killer." Replied Yoko.

Sasuke glared at her. "Now listen here, that whip is the only way I can avenge my clan. You will unlock that whip!" He demanded.

Yoko was about to tell the boy to shove it when J approached them.

"Do it." He said. "Start the ritual. The Vampire Killer will see if he's worthy of wielding it."

Yoko wanted to protest, telling J that that Sasuke was undeserving of the whip, but the look on J's face told her that he knew what he was doing.

"Fine." Yoko said after a sigh. "I'll perform the ritual to unlock the Vampire Killer."

Though the smug look on his face made her want to punch him instead. As soon as he left, she turned to J. "I really hope you know what you're doing."

_Ten minutes later. . ._

Sasuke stood at Team 7's Training Ground, along with the Sandaime, Yoko, J, and the Civilian Council. In Sasuke's hand was the Vampire Killer.

"I will start the ritual." Yoko told Sasuke. "You will then fight the whip's memory of the previous Belmont who wielded it. Are you ready?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes. Now start the ritual that will get me closer to the power to destroy my brother and Dracula!"

Yoko uttered an incantation, and the world around Sasuke disappeared in blinding white light. When it disappeared, Sasuke found himself in a twisted version of Konoha, with a red sky and warped buildings. Standing directly across from him was a young man. He had brown hair, a white headband wrapped around his forehead, a blue sleeveless tunic, white pants, brown boots, a belt with a knife holstered, his left wrist was wrapped in bandages, while he wore a leather glove on his right hand, which was also wielding a whip. This whip, instead of leather, was made of chains with a spiked ball at the tip. The man started combat by throwing three knives at Sasuke, who dodged it and began making hand signs.

"Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu!" He shouted, sending small fireballs at the man, however, the man jumped over the fireball and lashed out with his whip, hitting Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted, and tried to throw a punch, only the man to counter with roundhouse kick, and then a tackle, sending him skidding away. Sasuke got up and started another jutsu.

"Fire: Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" He shouted, blowing a large fireball at the man. The man hit the fireball with his whip, destroying it. He got closer and hit Sasuke with his whip once more, then he threw a cross at Sasuke, bringing him to his knees and then finishing the Uchiha off with another strike from his whip.

Sasuke found himself back in the training ground.

"You failed." J stated.

"Start the ritual again!" Sasuke ordered.

Yoko performed the ritual, and again, Sasuke was beaten by the Whip's Memory. He threw the whip to ground in anger.

"Stupid whip! Let's see you fight me now!" He shouted, planning to incinerate the Vampire Killer. But the moment he made his first hand sign, he found himself knocked to the ground by J.

"What do you think you're doing?" One of the merchants demanded.

"Protecting my clan's whip." J answered as he picked up the Vampire Killer.

"Your whip?" Arukas asked.

"Yes." Said J. In his grip, the whip's appearance had changed from leather to steel chains with a spiked ball at the tip, not to mention that it was now longer than it used to be.

"I am Julius Belmont."

* * *

><p>Monster List:<p>

7: Axe Armor

_A zombie warrior in heavy armor, equipped with a devastating axe._

Soul (Bullet): Throw Axes

8: Bat

_A bloodsucking bat that lurks in the dark._

Soul (Guardian): Summon a bat as a familiar.

9: Bomber Armor

_An armored warrior that throws bombs._

Soul (Bullet): Throw powerful bombs.

10: Slaughterer

_A savage pig-man that kills with its bare hands._

Soul (Bullet): Throw a powerful punch.

11: Yorick

_A skeleton that ceaselessly chases its own skull._

Soul (Bullet): Throw a skull.

12: Flying Armor

_A sinister cape-clad figure that hovers in the air._

Soul (Guardian): Reduce the speed of falling.

13: Whip's Memory

_A memory of the last Belmont to wield the Vampire Killer._


	5. The Chunin Exams Begin!

**Wolfpackerson09: No, you didn't sound rude.**

**Leaf Ranger: Thanks.**

**Hee-Ho Master: Thanks.**

**Chapter 4: The Chunin Exams Begin!**

After a session with Team 7 and Kakashi had taken Sasuke away for his punishment, Naruto received a message from Yoko and met her inside a vacant store, wondering what she wanted with him.

"Good to see you Naruto." Yoko greeted. "Genya told me all about you, and seeing your abilities, I think I may be able to help you by making your weapons stronger."

"How?" Naruto asked.

"By using the souls of the monsters you have dominance over." Yoko explained.

Naruto pulled out his blunt sword. "So you're saying you can make this stronger?"

Yoko nodded. "Yes, and I can sense that you have the soul needed to strengthen it. I can change it into a proper katana if I infuse it with the Bomber Armor soul."

Naruto placed the sword on the counter. "Might as well see if this works."

Yoko murmured an incantation, and a red soul flew out of Naruto, transparent form of the Bomber Armor briefly visible before flying into the blunt sword. The sword disappeared in a red flash, and in its place was another katana, though the blade on this one was sharpened. Naruto took the katana and put it away before pulling out the short sword.

"What about this?" He asked. The blue soul of the Armor Knight flew out of Naruto and into the short sword, disappearing in a blue flash and leaving a cutlass. Naruto pulled out the brass knuckles, and another red soul, this time the Slaughterer's Soul, was infused into it, changing them into the cestus. Naruto pulled out the spear.

Yoko shook her head. "You'll need another Armor Knight soul."

"Oh." Naruto asked. He pulled out his rapier. "What about this?" He asked.

"I don't sense any soul that's compatible with it." Yoko answered.

"Thanks anyway." Naruto told her while putting his weapons away.

"It was nothing." Yoko told him. "Before you go, I want to give you something for protection." She pulled a cloth tunic and a pair of hiking boots out from under the counter. "I know it's not much, but I figure that the little protection they give is better than running around in sandals and the clothes on your back."

After thanking Yoko and putting his new 'armor' at home, Naruto then headed to the training ground to practice with his weapons when he saw Ino walk up to him, looking nervous.

"Hey Naruto." Ino greeted, rubbing her arm. "Thank you for saving me on that mission."

"It was nothing Ino-chan." Naruto replied, giving her a big smile. Ino smiled back. "Say Ino-chan, I was gonna go train. Do you want to come along and train with me?" He asked.

Ino shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the training ground, Naruto pulled out his new cutlass, which had interested Ino.<p>

"You got a new sword?" Ino asked.

"Yeah." Naruto answered.

"Can I see it for a second?" Ino asked. "I'll give it back."

Naruto handed his cutlass to her, which she swung a few times before giving it back.

"It's light, easy to use, well balanced and good for taking on groups of enemies." Ino told him. "It's a good choice for a weapon."

"You know how to use a sword?" Naruto asked.

Ino nodded. "My mother gave me lessons when I was younger, though daddy didn't think they would be necessary since I was part of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio."

"Did you stop?" Naruto asked.

Ino shook her head. "No, but from now on I think I will take a sword along when I go on missions."

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Hey Naruto, is Team 7 entering the Chunin Exams?" Ino asked.

"The Chunin Exams are here?" Naruto asked back.

Ino nodded. "Didn't your sensei tell you about them?"

"No." Naruto answered. "Maybe he was going to tell us later."

Naruto and Ino spent the rest of the day practicing, at the end of which, Naruto invited her to practice with him, Hinata, Haku and Tenten which Ino accepted. The next day Naruto had met up Team 7, and learned what Sasuke punishment was: working with the Nara deer and judging by Sasuke's expression when he brought it up and the faint smell of deer crap coming from him, it wasn't as easy as it sounded. They were heading to their training ground when they saw a square rock.

"Konohamaru, I know that's you." Naruto said to it.

Konohamaru removed the box, revealing that he was with a girl with orange hair and a boy with glasses.

"I told you he was good!" Konohamaru told them.

"Try a cardboard box." Haku suggested. "It wouldn't stick out as much."

"That's genius!" Said Konohamaru.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but then noticed two people come out of the nearby alleyway. One was a boy wearing a black suit with cat ears, and the other was a blonde-haired girl done up in four pigtails. Both of them were wearing Hitai-ites that had an hourglass etched into it.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. "I can tell from your hitai-ites that you're from Suna. You may be allies of Konoha, but it is forbidden to be in each other's village without permission. Depending on your answer we may not-"

Naruto snapped his fingers, realizing why they were in the village. "The Chunin Exams! You're here for the Chunin Exams, right?" He asked.

The girl nodded. "That's exactly why we're here." She said. "It's nice to see that someone has brains."

Sakura's jaw dropped. 'What just happened?' She thought to herself.

"Do you have a third team mate, or is it just you two?" Haku asked the Suna Genin.

At that question, the two Suna-nin looked uncomfortable.

"We have a third team mate." Said the girl.

"He's nearby." Said the boy.

A boy with red hair and a gourd on his back dropped out of the tree.

"Gaara, you're back!" Said the boy.

Gaara paid little attention to him as he walked towards the group, focused on Naruto though his eyes darted to the other members of Team 7, Konohamaru and his team mates briefly.

'Why is he staring at me?' Thought Naruto.

"What's your name?" Gaara asked Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"I look forward to testing my existence against you." Said the redhead. "Kankuro, Temari, come."

Naruto watched the team leave, not sure if 'proving Gaara's existence' was good thing or not.

* * *

><p>After the encounter, Team 7 reached their training ground, where Kakashi surprised them by being on time and giving them the forms to enter the Chunin Exams, which they all signed. Naruto continued his training sessions with Hinata, Tenten, Haku, and Ino for the two weeks before the Exams started. Eventually, Ino had decided to ask Naruto about his jumpsuit, who admitted that it was just to get people to notice him. The group convinced him that a style would be better at getting people to notice him than just wearing bright orange and dragged him to a clothing store to get him some new clothing.<p>

"How about this?" Tenten suggested, showing Naruto a belt with a buckle that resembled a fox head.

Naruto shook his head. "Pass." He said while looking through clothes. After some searching, he looked at the cashier. "Do you have any ANBU pants?" He asked.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, but we're sold out," The cashier answered, putting an emphasis on his S's. "Those things sell like hotcakes!" And emphasising the H as well.

Eventually, Naruto found a pair of black pants, a black T-shirt, and a silvery cape.

"What do you think?" He asked.

Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Haku whispered among themselves for a few seconds before Tenten spoke up.

"Try wearing your hitai-ite around your neck." Tenten suggested.

Naruto removed his hitai-ite and tied it around his neck.

"Perfect!" Tenten told him along with the others nodding in agreement.

After purchasing his new clothes Naruto put them away at his home while he continued to train in his orange jumpsuit.

After the two weeks passed, Naruto put on his new clothes and 'armor,' met up with his team and headed to the Academy.

When they reached Room 301, Team 7 saw two Genin blocking the rest from entering. Among the group was Tenten and her team mates, a Hyuuga and a boy in green spandex.

"Hey Tenten, what's going on?" Naruto asked Tenten while Sasuke demanded that the group let Sasuke pass.

"Two jokers aren't letting us through." Tenten answered.

"Guys? I don't think this is Room 301." Haku whispered to Naruto and Tenten.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Look at the numbers for the other rooms." Haku told them.

Naruto and Tenten looked at the numbers of the nearby rooms, which were Rooms 202, 203 and 204, which meant the real Room 301 should be on the third floor.

"I see." Tenten replied. "It must be a test to fool us into going into the wrong room."

Haku nodded. "We should get our teams and slip past them-"

"Sakura, disable this Genjutsu." Said Sasuke.

"Kai!"

The Genjutsu broke, revealing Room 301 to be Room 201, and the two Genin blocking the way to be Chunin.

"Never mind." Haku said.

* * *

><p>After a delay where Tenten's team mate, the green spandex-wearing Rock Lee had challenged Sasuke to a fight that ended when Maito Gai, Lee's sensei had moved to prevent Lee from unleashing something called the 'Front Lotus,' Team 7 was finally in the real Room 301.<p>

"Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted.

"Hey Hinata-chan." Naruto greeted back. He saw Ino rush past to meet Sasuke, then turned to her team mates. "Hey Shikamaru, hey Chouji."

"Hey Naruto." Chouji greeted while Shikamaru gave him a nod. "Good to see that you entered."

"Thanks." Said Naruto. Looking around, he spotted the Suna team before, but his went to a white-haired, glasses-wearing Konoha Genin in purple approaching his team, where Sakura was arguing with Ino, Neji was demanding to know when Sasuke graduated, and Haku was speaking with Team 8.

"You might not want to draw attention to yourself in here, there are people who wouldn't hesitate to pick a fight." The Genin said to Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Neji.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Kabuto Yakushi at your service." The Genin introduced himself.

"And what can you do?"

Kabuto pulled out some cards. "I have information on virtually everyone here." He answered. "Is there anyone you would like to know about?"

"Do you have anything on Rock Lee and Gaara?" Sasuke asked.

Kabuto pulled out one card with info on Lee. "Rock Lee, student of Maito Gai, team mate of Neji Hyuuga and Tenten. All of his skill is in Taijutsu and he has done 20 D-Ranks and 11 C-Ranks." He read out. He then pulled out another card, this one with info on Gaara. "Sabaku no Gaara, mentored by Baki, team mate of Kankuro and Temari, his siblings and he has done 8 C-ranks and a B-Rank without a scratch."

"Holy shit." Said another Genin.

"Indeed." Said Kabuto.

The conversation was cut short as a new face entered the room.

"Alright you maggots!" the man shouted. "Listen up! I'm the proctor of the first phase, Ibiki Morino."

The Genin were lead into the next room. Naruto was seated next to Hinata.

"Alright, this is how it's going to work." Ibiki told them. "Each of you will have twenty points. For every wrong answer, you lose two points. You will lose two points if you get caught cheating. If you get caught cheating three times, you will be failed on the spot and your team will be told to leave. There are nine questions, all of which must be answered within half an hour. Any Genin who hands in an empty paper once that half hour is up will be failed along with their team. Do you understand?"

Everyone nodded.

Ibiki checked the clock. "Start."

Naruto glanced at his questions and noticed how hard they were.

'What the hell am I supposed to do here?' Naruto thought to himself. A minute later, Naruto noticed Hinata lowering her head and whispering, "Byakugan."

'Am I supposed to cheat?' Naruto as he stared at his questions. 'Are these questions supposed to be too hard for us to answer normally?'

* * *

><p>With a quick glance at her questions, Haku knew that cheating would be necessary, and while Sasuke had a way to cheat and Sakura seemed to be able to do it on her own, Naruto didn't have any way to cheat without getting caught. Placing a hand beneath the table, Haku made a few hand signs.<p>

"Ice Release: Demonic Ice Mirrors." Haku whispered and a few small ice mirrors appeared in her lap. She threw all but two of the small mirrors to the ceiling, then threw one at the unoccupied space between Naruto and Hinata's seat.

* * *

><p>Naruto spotted the small mirror, which he grabbed and placed it in his lap. The mirror started showing him other people's test sheets, and Naruto copied the answers. Eventually, he finished, and not too long after, the Ice mirror was dispelled.<p>

"Time!" Ibiki shouted when the half-hour passed. "Now, this last question is a do-or-die. You have the choice to take it and answer it, or leave now. If you take it and get it wrong, you will be cast from the Chunin Exams and may never take it again!"

There was an uproar from the Genins.

"You can't do that!" Someone shouted.

Ibiki laughed. "Yes I can. You maggots just had the bad luck of having me as your first proctor!"

Naruto watched Genin teams leave, afraid of answering the tenth question wrong. In the corner of his eye was Hinata, who was also watching them leave, and he then recalled her activating her Byakugan.

'Wait a minute,' Thought Naruto, looking back at his questions. 'The questions were made so that we had to cheat. There was a fake Room 301 meant to make us miss the Exams. Which may mean that Ibiki's trying to trick us into quitting!'

"Could you really do that?" Naruto asked.

"Excuse me?" Ibiki demanded.

"Can you really stop Genin from ever taking the Chunin Exams again?" Naruto asked. Suddenly remembering what Sakura said when they met the Suna Genin for first time, he added, "Do you really think Suna or the other villages here would be fine with that?"

Many of the remaining Genin caught on to what Naruto said, and stayed where they were.

Seeing everyone who was staying, Ibiki said, "No one else leaving? Then you all pass."

"What about the last question? A Genin asked.

"There is no final question." Ibiki answered. "That was just a test to see if you had the guts to keep going."

"Then what was the point of the other nine?"

"The point was to see how well you could gather information without being detected."

"How important?" A Genin from Ame smugly asked.

Ibiki removed the bandana over his head, revealing his bald, scarred head. "These answer your question boy?" Ibiki asked. "_This_ is the product of faulty information. _This_ is why it is very important while gathering information about your enemy or they will use it to trick you, lead you into traps to capture and torture you for information! Entire teams have been lost because they failed to get information WITH GETTING CAUGHT. Do you now understand?"

Seeing everyone nod, Ibiki placed his bandana back on his head.

Suddenly, a window shattered, and a ball landed in the room. Four kunai shot out of it, pinning a banner to the classroom wall. The banner read, 'SEXY PROCTOR OF THE SECOND PHASE: ANKO MITARASHI!'

The ball then unfurled itself, revealing a woman.

"I'm Anko Mitarashi and I'm the second exam proctor!" Anko announced. "Alright all of you, meet me at Training Ground 44!"

While the Genin filed out of the room, Naruto met up with Haku.

"Thanks for saving me back there Haku-chan." Naruto told her.

"You're welcome." Replied Haku, a faint blush adorning her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Cutlass<p>

Sword

Attribute: Slash

_A sword used by cavalry riders and sailors._

Katana

Katana

Attribute: Slash

_A traditional sword used by samurai._

Cestus

Cestus

Attribute: Strike

_Hard knuckle guards worn by ancient boxers._

Cloth Tunic

Chest Armor

_A simple garment made of cloth._

Hiking Boots

Greaves

_Heavy, thick-treaded boots._

Hero's Cape

Back

_A flashy velvet cape._

**Just like the weapons, the armor will start off as crap, but they will get better as the fic progresses along.**

**I'm wondering if I should have Naruto find the Claymore and the Axe in the Forest of Death, but I'm a bit hesitant since I originally made the poll to decide what weapons he should use.**


End file.
